In your head, in your heart
by so-damn-mishalicious
Summary: Pacific Rim!AU: Meet Tony Stark, ex-pilot of a Jaeger now having to adjust to his new partner, who doesn't seem very happy about the arrangement.


Well I watched "Pacific Rim" some time ago and kinda liked the idea of it. When I'd write a story about it I'd would be a Avengers/Sherlock/Hobbit Crossover with at least 1 pairing of drift compatible pilots. In my AU there'd also be light changed like f.e. single piloted but much smaller Mechas to support the Jaeger during their missions. Well I gave it a try!

Looking around the giant base in Shanghai Tony remembered the old days, the good days. A smell of metal in the air, the sound of machines working. People in the streets cheering, feeling safe besides the attacks. Being fully whole… Steven.

He shook his head drawn from his thoughts by one of Fury's minions ushering him to follow. He huffed and made a smug remark but wasn't rewarded with much more then a frown. The halls were crowded as usual as many people tried to get everything ready before the next attack of the Chitauri. He was informed that in less then 1 week they'd have to prepared for another one - even a double ambush was possible if the scientists were right ( and of course they were when Bruce fucking Banner was the head of the team. That man was a prodigy in his field - at least in Tonys opinion).

Passing the last gate of their way he caught a first glimpse of the Jaeger he was supposed to command and swallowed. There he was: his Iron Man rebuilt like it was never destroyed in the beginning. The familiar sight made his heart ache but it didn't last as a heavy pad connected with his back, "Stark old man good to see you again! What do you say about your beauty but a beast?".

He grinned and rubbed his sore back as Clint gave him all the features in a matter of seconds. 5 years ago the blond had been a mere cadett hoping to become a Ranger but after finding his drift compatibility to Thor Odinson, a former Schuetzer wielder, they soon teamed up and commanded the "Mjoelnir" together, one of the heaviest but strongest Jaeger ever built. Smacking the other hard against the abs before drawing him in for a hug he remarked: "Well I might be old but I thought you'd grow at least some inches or are you getting a bench to climb into the cockpit?".

Bickering they solved the last distance to the Iron Man, dismissing the man send by the General and fell into silence as they arrived at its feet.

"Well…already met your new partner? He might be a bit…hard to be around…" Clints nervous rub over his arm told the brunette everything and he sighed. "Ok who is it? Everyone is so hush hush over this shit… please don't tell me I'm supposed to work together with some straight backed rule lover?".

Shaking his head the other gave him a meassuring look, "Ever heard of Loki Laufeyson?".

Well he had heard some things on the wall connecting a transforming Schuetzer and this strange sounding name (Loki? Really? Who named his child like this?) but he didn't pay that much attention while trying to supress the past or not getting killed during the work on the wall.

"Not the jackpot in the lottery then I guess?". The blonde shook his head, "I wouldn't say it like dat Tony but he's…".

"I think what you're friend is trying to express is that I'm not known to be overly fond of working with others.".

Turning around he came to face a lithe man in the typical pilot suit, helmet and hand and damn…he was tall. He smirked as absinthe green eyes studied him. "Well me neither… the name's Tony Stark by the way and I'm supposed to be…". Ignoring the hand he reached out the black haired man took a step towards him and lowered his head so they were merely inches apart.

"I know exactly who you are and what's you purpose and I give you one good advice: Don't stand in my way and try the be as less of a burden as possible.".

Turning away Loki practically stormed away while Tony just blinked and Clint laughed quietly. "This was exactly what I tried to tell you.".

Recovering fast os his shock the Stark just grinned and took the sunglasses he forgot he was still wearing into his jacket. "I like him! Let's see where this is going…".

-END-

So enough of this :P I wrote while I was on the ride back from visiting my friends and some time to spare... well I hope you liked it.

BTW: Schuetzer (german=protector) are the machines piloted by one person I wrote about in the beginning!

Chitauri: are the Kaiju in this story!

Have a nice week!


End file.
